


Like Clockwork

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Archivist, Asexual Character, Asexual Demon, Bisexuality, Biting, Canon Asexual Character, Dream Sex, Jon uses Archivist as a name, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tim Stoker, Prompt Fill, Slaps this podcast: This baby can fit so much representation, Succubus! Jonathan Sims, Teasing, Tim uses they/them pronouns, asexual jon, clock themes, kinky prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: Like they originally said, they *hated* that demon.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims| The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 14





	Like Clockwork

Tim absolutely *hated* the succubus that had the audacity to visit them every couple of months. They couldn’t believe the twat had the audacity to keep coming into their home, late at night, (not pretty) eyes bright with amusement. They felt like they were being mocked by some higher power. Tim felt even more hatred towards the fact that they always let them stay, keeping the cosmic joke of the situation running.

It was like clockwork. Every four to five months Tim would get home from work. They would eat dinner (Usually take-out) and watch a bit of their favorite evening programs until around midnight. Then Tim would shower, have a small snack, and make their way to bed. It was always empty, until they laid themselves down.

They wouldn’t remember falling asleep, but they would remember the press of weight at the end of the bed. That would be the first chime of the clock as the gears turned slowly to move the interaction along. Sitting there would always be the Succubus who once told Tim to call him Archivist. It was an odd name, but Tim always ended up too distracted to ask about it. Archivist’s face was clear as day as he grinned a sharp toothed grin up at Tim, eyes glowing a sharp green, almost teal. “Hello Timothy. Have you missed me?” He asked them voice rich like a fresh black cup of coffee. Tim sat up, leaning back against the headboard, shade-brown eyes sending a glare to the demon. 

Tim scoffed, frown getting deeper “Why would I miss you?” They watched the other slowly start to crawl up the bed. They tried to ignore the odd feeling they always felt in response to the others chuckle. They also tried to ignore the way Archivist rocked his hips as he made his way up. Hips Tim never quite gotten around to getting to grab at. Every time they tried, Jon would bat his hands away with a chiding growl. That said they were easily distracted from said hips as Archivist got close enough that the pair lips were brushing. 

“Because Timothy, you always enjoy my visits.” His voice was quiet, barely a whisper as he spoke, yet it felt so loud in the empty bedroom. The minute hand moved again to push Tim forward so their lips pressed properly to the demons. Archivist kissed them back, firm and sure. Tim felt ridiculous as their cheeks warmed, like a young teen already getting flustered from just a kiss. Just add that as a reason to absolutely not be able to stand when Archivist came to visit. They felt the demon adjust; kiss breaking as he straddled Tim’s lap. Then all at once the two of them were kissing again, rougher this time.

And like the clockwork that kept ticking, Tim felt Archivist hand slide up into their hair, twisting into the faded blue of the dyed strands. Tim gave a low growl that was very easily subdued as Archivist nipped lightly at their bottom lip. The growl turned into a hitch of breath as they parted their lips and let Archivist slide his tongue into their mouth. The first time it had happened, Tim had flipped out a little bit, feeling the strange shape of Archivist’s tongue. But now? It was just as normal as getting visits from a succubus could be. It was longer than a normal tongue, thinner as well, and it reminded Tim of a snake.

Tim made a soft sound of protest as Archivist pulled away, earning them a bite to the lip before the demon started to kiss and nip down their jaw. This pulled out soft and definitely not eager sounds from Tim. “You know, your energy taste delicious,” purred out Archivist as he paused. Tim glanced down right as sharp teeth bit down on their neck, stealing a choked moan from their throat. Tim’s head rolled back, exposing more of their neck from the succubus to bite and suck at. They felt him leaving marks that certainly wouldn’t be faded off by tomorrow, when the hour hand signaled it was time for them to go back to work. 

Tim started to squirm as they felt hands slide up their shirt, sharp nails that they would classify more as claws on their sides. Their hips bucked slightly as one hand slid up to pinch at a nipple. They felt themselves getting hard as the Archivist pressed his hips down. Then all at once it was over, the clock striking midnight and the weight of Archivist leaving their lap. All that signaled his leave was a deep chuckle and a “Hope you had fun Timothy.” Tim let out a frustrated groan they screwed their eyes shut.

Opening their eyes back up, they found they were once again alone in the bedroom, lying down in bed as if the entire exchange had never happened. But it had. Tim’s bedside alarm clock stated it was a quarter until 3. They felt like it should be much earlier, as the entire exchange, as usual, was over far too soon. While the fact that Tim was very clearly hard in their pajama bottoms could imply it was a wet dream, they just knew if they got up to go into the bathroom they would find the marks left all over their neck. But instead of checking to confirm, they decided they’d stay right there and finish themselves off proper while definitely not imagining it was Archivist. 

Like originally said, they *hated* that demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (If you have the energy to spare of course) and let me know if you'd ever wanna see more of the concept in general.
> 
> (AlsoCheckOutMyOtherWorksLol)


End file.
